


Bad Boy

by RandomFanWorks



Category: Quills (2000)
Genre: Anal, Collars, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Mistress, NSFW, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Sub!Abbe, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanWorks/pseuds/RandomFanWorks
Summary: Reader enters the Abbes bedroom when the asylum is asleep and decides to play with him.
Relationships: Abbé de Coulmier/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a friend on Discord, she's super awesome and I felt like she deserved this. I know that Abbe is supposed to have the little dash on top of the 'e' but I don't know how to add that so I didn't. Hope you guys like it!

You hum lightly to yourself as you make your way down the halls of the Charenton; it was late, and almost everyone in the asylum was in their rooms. You clenched the collar tightly as you made your way down to the Abbe's room, he was always up late. He had confessed to you how he had troubles sleeping at night so, you decided to help him with his little problem. Once at the door to his room, you took a deep breath before giving a small knock and pushing the door open. The Abbe sat at his desk with a quill in hand, he looked up at you with a puzzled look.

"Y/N, what are you doing out so late?" 

You just simply smiled as you slowly closed the door shut, locking it behind you, "I couldn't sleep, I was too busy thinking about you."

The Abbe stared at you, his face becoming red, "O-Oh, well Y/N, I'm flattered but I-"

"Stand up Abbe," you purred as you leaned against the wall, "I know how desperate you are to get that cock out of you."

Abbe whimpered, slowly standing to reveal his hardened cock, pressing painfully against his pants.

You smiled deviously as you stared, "Now, strip for me Abbe, do it slowly."

The Abbe whimpered softly as he ran his hands up his torso and began to play with the buttons of his crisp white shirt. He slowly popped one open, looking up at you for approval before going to the next. When he had his shirt fully unbuttoned, he began to run his hands up and down his chest, letting out soft whimpers as he skimmed his nipples. 

"Pinch them," you whispered, feeling your pussy start to become wet.

Abbe whimpered as he did as he was told. He pinched them in between his fingers and moaned as he began to twist, his eyes rolling back into his head as the pleasure ran through him. 

"Good boy Abbe, now keep stripping," you whispered, your hand falling to rub your clothed woman-hood.

He slowly let his shirt fall from his chest, his fingers still pinching himself roughly as his free hand feel down to his pants. He popped his pants up and slowly pushed them down his waist, his cock springing up and slapping wetly against his belly. You smirked as he shyly reached behind himself and thrust the stone cock that was firmly inside of him in and out. He moaned breathlessly as he twisted his nipples, his back arching as his eyes clenched shut.

You moaned at the sight, "Good boy, now get on your knees."

He did what he was told and got down, whimpering as the cock inside of him pushed up against his prostate. You chuckled and made your way towards him, shedding your nightgown as you did so. You held out the collar and leash that you kept tightly hidden behind your back, Abbe stared at you with widened eyes as you wrapped the collar around his neck.

"Too tight?" You questioned, still wishing for his enjoyment of the situation.

"N-No," he whispered breathlessly, "Just right."

You smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips, your tongue dominating his as you explored his wet cavern. He moaned into the kiss as you reached out to stroke his aching cock. He thrust into your hand and gasped as you squeezed it, a bead of precum sliding down his cock and onto your hand. You hooked the leash to the collar and broke the kiss, smiling at his seductively as you pulled. He gasped and fell against your thigh, he panted as he inhaled your scent, causing his cock to twitch.

"Now, be a good boy and play with your master."

Abbe stared up at you, not daring to break eye contact as he opened his mouth and slipped your sensitive bug into his mouth. You moaned out and your head fell back as he suckled on it, he quickly began to alternate from sucking to licking up and down your folds. 

"Fuck yourself," you moan as you dig your fingers into his curls.

Abbe moans as he grasps at the cock inside of him and begins to slide it in and out, one hand on your hip and the other on the cock inside of him. You pull the leash back, causing him to slightly choke. You adjust yourself so you're practically standing directly above his head. He thrusts his tongue into your tight hole, moaning at the taste as he laps up your juices. You moan loudly as he fucks you with his tongue, his nose rubbing against your clit in the most pleasurable way. 

You take note of his moans becoming louder and more frequent, you growl as you grip his head tighter. You thrust your hips onto his face, moaning loudly as your orgasm rushes through you and you spray your cum into his mouth. Abbe drinks up your cum desperately as he grinds his hips down, his cock bouncing as he does so.

You pant, trying desperately to speak, but before you can say anything you hear him moaning loudly. You look down to see that he had came, ropes of cum falling onto the floor as he groaned against your clit. He thrust hips, trying to meet the invisible mass he was fucking. When both of your orgasms faded you stared down at him with a disapproving look.

"Bad boy," you whisper, "I never gave you permission to cum."

He stared up at you, his face wet with your juices, "I-I'm sorry, mistress, I-I-"

"Don't apologize," you hissed before shoving his head to the floor, "Clean it."

Abbe whimpered, his face blood-red as he knelt down and slowly began to lap up his cum. You watched with fascination as his tongue delicately big up his cum and brought it back into his mouth. With the last strip of cum he picked up he looked up at you with his mouth open, displaying his cum covered tongue before swallowing it down. You breathed out shakily as a shiver ran down your spine.

"You've been a bad boy, Abbe, bad boys get punished," you whispered before leaning down and stroking his sensitive cock.

He gasped and thrust his hips to meet your hand, "O-Oh God, oh yes, M-Mistress!"

You smiled as he writhed, his head falling back as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I-I'm close!"

You laughed, "Already, my you are such slutty boy arent you? You're so needy and desperate you can't help but continue to cum and cum until you can't anymore."

He whimpered as he rocked his hips, "P-Please."

You let go of his cock, causing him to cry out in desperation. You laughed as he whimpered, "P-Please, please, I need it."

"Not yet, baby, you need to be taught a lesson."

You waited a few moments before grabbing it again, Abbe cried out again as his hands scrambled to grab something to keep him latched to reality. Just as he got to the edge she let go, tears pricked his eyes as he stared at you with pleading eyes.

"Just wait, baby, you'll get to cum don't worry."

You continued to grab and jerk his cock and each and every time it was the same. You'd bring him to the peak of his pleasure before letting go of him completely, you mainly did it with your hand but at one point you sucked his cock into your mouth. Watching with a smile as he cried out and writhed, begging you to let him finish as tears fell down his cheeks. You even played with the cock inside of him, twisting it and pressing it against his prostate, enjoying the twitching and bobbing of his cock.

"God, I'm sorry," he sobbed out, "I'm sorry I finished before you told me to, please, please I beg you, please let me finish!" 

He continued to sob as you let go of his cock and kissed him, "Alright baby, alright, I'll let you cum. But you'll have to grind on my leg to do it."

He whimpered, "Yes, yes, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you-"

He kept whimpering praises as you sat down on his bed, smiling as he placed his hands beside you and began to grind his cock into your leg. He kept whimpering and crying out as the purpled cock started to leak more precum.

"That's it baby, cum for me, cum for your mistress."

With that he came, he practically screamed your name as his cum shot onto your legs and belly. He slouched down over you as he basked in his afterglow, you whispered praises to him as you gently slipped the stone cock from his tight hole. He whimpered as it left, he pressed a kiss into your hair before kissing down your cheek and neck. He then began to lap up his cum from your body, moaning softly as his tongue ran over your curves. 

Once he had you cleaned you took off his collar, kissing his bruised neck and rubbing his back gently as you both laid on his bed. 

"I wasn't too rough?" You questioned as you petted his hair.

"No," he whispered, "You did just fine my love."

You smiled and blushed at the name before leaning up to kiss his lips, "I love you, my precious Abbe."

He laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around you and deeply inhaled the scent of your hair, "I love you too, Y/N."


End file.
